A Little Thing Called Life
by Katiioo
Summary: Misaki charged towards the door, swung it open and suddenly stopped. He stood still in shock as his eyes widened. ‘U-usagi-san?’ contains all 3 couples
1. Chapter 1

'Usagi-san where are we going?' Misaki moaned at his lover following his every step.

He waited for an answer while still pouncing after him. Usagi wasn't going to reply and Misaki was certain he wasn't going to slow down and wait for him either. He frowned and pulled himself to a stop, crossing his arms and pulling a very your-being-a-bastard face.

Usagi stopped a few seconds after Misaki did, he obviously noticed Misaki's cruel face as he stormed up to him grabbed his wrist and began dragging him along with him.

'Baka Baka! Let go of me'

Usagi looked back at Misaki and gave his a devilish smile.

'_Oh no not this, this cant be the reason it'll be one of those 'I'm going so fast because I want to take you home and make love to you reasons'_

'Where's your car?'

'I walked.'

'Why?'

'Why not'

Misaki frowned.

'_Why not?! Because it's bloody cold! Usagi-san is so typical' _

'You're thinking out loud again Misaki' Usagi stopped and released his grip on Misaki's wrist he turned round and leaned down to the floor holding onto Misaki's trousers.

'_What is he doing?! Baka Usagi-san he's just embarrassing himself!_

'I think that's so cute Misaki' Usagi curved his mouth to form a sly smile on his face as he began crawling up Misaki's body sliding his hands under his shirt.

Misaki's cheeks flashed a shade of flamingo pink as Usagi touched his body.

'Ah, you like that Misaki' Usagi whispered licking Misaki's neck. A spine tingling sensation crawled along Misaki's back, he didn't want to say anything incase Usagi stopped.

'You're dreaming of me, right Misaki? This will be perfect for my next novel'

'_Hang on, how can I be dreaming when I'm awake? Plus this really is not the time to be thinking about your novel Usagi-san!'_

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and began fading back into the real world. He pushed himself up using his arms to support him.

_Great... i've been dreaming about him. Again._

'Good evening little Misaki did you dream about me?'

'Course Not'

'_How the hell did Usagi-san know?' _

'Fine, but either you're lying. Or that little friend in your trousers is' Usagi raised an eyebrow.

Misaki's face turned pink as he rolled his eyes over his trouser belt and down to his zip.

'_Oh shit, how embarrassing'_

Misaki grabbed the warm pillow he had been lying on and threw it onto his legs covering his waist to his knees. He could feel his face burning from embarrassment. This hadn't happened before when he's had dreams of Usagi so why today?

_Usagi could have had the shock of his life if he was hovering over me. _

Misaki crossed his arms and frowned in the opposite direction of Usagi. He was quite sure his face was bright red now and he's also sure that Usagi would never in a million years find him attractive looking like a tomato.

_If a Tomato is embarrassed does it turn more of a blood red than rose red? How does it cool down?_

_Ah! Staying in the fridge if I just stand up and go crawl into the fridge for a few hours I'm sure I'll come out looking like Misaki again. _

_Seriously Misaki you've got to stop talking to yourself._

'Misaki are you stupid or something? How do you think we have-'

Misaki through the pillow on his lap at Usagi to stop him saying another word, the pillow hit his mouth and blocked out one word.

'If I'm not aroused?'

Misaki turned his red face slightly to catch a glimpse of Usagi sitting on the stool by his computer. He looked so cool and casually, sitting with a smoke in his mouth, crossed arms with his eye brow raised.

Misaki blushed,

_How can a man so attractive and cool have such bad tempers and moods after a long nights sleep?_

Some questions will never be answered. I guess he was right though how could Misaki and he have sex if one of them at least wasn't aroused. This made Misaki feel a bit better but at the same time awkward. He had already endured the shame of doing it, and now Usagi was explaining how to do it. But Misaki endured more of the pleasure than the shame or pain of course.

Misaki sighed as he noticed Usagi loose interest and get back on with his novel.

After a few extra hours of sleep Misaki was still knackered. He fell back on the sofa and slowly closed his eyes once again.

_Just a few more hours then I'll… zZz_

_In The Morning_

Misaki yawned and found himself in Usagi's bed. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes, he was properly woken by all the moving and sound making toys around his lover's bedroom.

_Ah man! Why does he have this junk what is he 5? _

Misaki frowned and pulled his feet over the edge of the bed; he once again yawned and glanced down at the clown clock on the floor.

_8:56am!? I'm due in at 9:00!_

He galloped downstairs after quickly changing into anything he had, which actually was a black shirt and jeans. He charged towards the door, swung it open and suddenly stopped.

Misaki stood still in shock as his eyes widened.

'U-usagi-san?'


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroki sighed as he walked out of the university; yet again he had to punish another student for writing 'Kamijou is mental!' Seriously how can the great Hiroki Kamijou possibly be mental, he's very generous to his students and he's always letting them stay after school in his office to do extra work.

Hiroki waddled out of the school gates holding project work he'd collected in earlier under his right arm and his text books under the other. He was in a very irritable mood seeing how his immature boss made him scrub the desks clean, luckily he hit Miyagi with a few of his hard back books. Hiroki sniggered as he reminded himself of the look Miyagi had on his face when that book slammed him in the head.

No one tells lord Kamijou what to do and gets away with it!

Hiroki began trotting home on his own; he hoped he wouldn't have to walk with Miyagi again. Last week he almost lost his life for that clown, seriously who runs into the middle of the road just to pick up a penny!? Good luck or not.

Hiroki couldn't wait to get home and see Nowaki; he was going to leave the marking till the weekend as he didn't have the same class until this time next week. Plus Nowaki would be making a lovely dinner for him, then they might just curl up in the bed and snuggle. It was already half 6 after all, and already dark.

Hiroki stopped and gazed up into the sky, the stars were shimmering and the moon was staring back down at him. Nowaki had always said that if ever there ever apart they should both look at the moon and then they'll be looking at the exact same thing, at the same time in the world.

Hiroki's face blushed as he watched the moon.

'_Are you looking at it Nowaki?' _

Embarrassment slopped across Hiroki's face. He shook his head into place and carried on waddling home.

As he reached his apartment he pushed his hand forward trying to reach the door knob without dropping his work, he gripped onto it and bit his lip as he felt his texts books slipping from under his arm.

'_Shit!'_

Hiroki stepped back and tried to shuffle them back up as his apartment door swung open and Nowaki quickly made his way to Hiroki taking the text books from under his arm.

'Welcome home Hiro-san'

Hiroki frowned.

'I didn't need your help' he said sticking his noise up and following Nowaki back into his warm home. The smell of stew filled the air as Hiroki toke a step in closing the door with his foot behind them.

Nowaki placed the texts book on the table where Hiroki worked and quickly ran back over to the food in which he was cooking.

Nowaki dished out the stew and took it over and placed it next to Hiroki's text books.

'Hiro-san, you can eat your dinner while marking'

Hiroki's face fell, he was actually hoping he wouldn't have to do the marking tonight but now that Nowaki had been so polite and kind he felt bad. Nowaki noticed Hiroki's face and smiled at him; Hiroki just looked away and rolled his eyes.

'Well, I don't have to do them tonight we could just eat dinner on the couch?'

'Together?'

Hiroki knew what Nowaki was doing, Nowaki just wanted him to say 'I want to eat with you tonight Nowaki.'

'That selfish immature idiot of a boss made me wipe all the desks clean' Hiroki changed the subject almost immediately after Nowaki had said 'Together?' Nowaki turned round and smiled to himself he already had his answer now.

The two of them sat down on the couch in silence at first. Hiroki did think he should have turned the television on, but he was already sat with his food on his lap. He knew Nowaki didn't feel awkward as long as they were even in the same building he was happy.

Hiroki did really want to snuggle up to Nowaki but he would never tell Nowaki that in a million years and he certainly wouldn't just go and do it.

Hiroki blushed and turned away in case Nowaki looked at him, he'd then know that Hiroki was thinking about him and get ideas.

'I missed you Hiro-san'

Hiroki frowned and ignored him.

_What's the point of making cheesy gestures? Ppft!_

After a bit Nowaki stood up with his plate and took Hiroki's and his into the kitchen. He turned the tap on and began washing the plates. Hiroki stood up as soon as he heard the tap go on and quickly hurried into the bed room before Nowaki could come and make a fool out of him.

He undid the buttons in his shirt and threw it onto the floor while climbing into bed and pulling the sheet right over him until all you could see was his head.

The tap stopped running and Hiroki quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep, he heard the faint noise of the bedroom door opening wider and footsteps making there way over to the bed.

Hiroki kept his eyes closed and listened while Nowaki pulled his shirt over his head and crawled into bed next to him.

Hiroki felt a warm hand wrap round his waist pulling him closer to the center of the bed. He could feel Nowaki's breath on his own neck. Was Nowaki teasing him? 

Hiroki blushed as Nowaki's fingers slid over his stomach, he wanted so badly to hold Nowaki's hands tight but he couldn't let Nowaki win. He shivered as the fingers of his lover crept over his nipple and then down to the top of his trousers.

'I love you Hiro-san'

The next day at university

Hiroki stood waiting for his class to settle down before he threw books at them for not immediately being silent. As they did Hiroki reached for a book but before he could throw it his classroom down swung open as a student stormed in, red eyed and frowning. The student stomped up the stairs and into his seat not saying a word while everyone else just stared at him.

_How dare he come late and not even say a thing!? Who is that anyway M something and what's up with him he looks gutted its certain he's been crying._

_Stupid brat must have gotten himself in something._

The students began mumbling after they realized that there teacher wasn't going to throw a single thing at this student for being late for the first time in history. Hiroki simply watched the boy pull out his necessary items and look back down at him. The student then looked left and right wondering why we weren't working.

Hiroki stood in his own world while the students whispered and shook their heads in a confused way.

'U-um'

'It's Misaki' the student reminded his teacher.

'Yeah, Misaki…'

Hiroki suddenly snapped back into life.

'Get out of my classroom!'


	3. Chapter 3

'Don't stop until all the desks are clean Kamijou' Miyagi stood over Hiroki like he ruled him. Hiroki just mumbled under his breath, of course Miyagi couldn't care less. There were no books, sticks of chalk or sharp objects so Miyagi knew he was safe. He had also checked before he dragged Hiroki to clean the desks in the first place.

'Kamijou is mental' Miyagi spotted this on the desk Hiroki was scrubbing and thought he'd just mention it in case Hiroki hadn't noticed.

Hiroki glared at him but Miyagi just crossed his arms and smiled. He'd actually won! Kamijou had given in, success!

After about half an hour Hiroki stood up and looked at Miyagi frowning.

'Ah, Kamijou you're frowning again just push your forehead up a bit. Look like this' Miyagi placed his finger on Hiroki's forehead and began gently pushing it upwards. Hiroki keep on frowning.

'Ha, right you're done' Miyagi didn't hesitate to get away from Hiroki as fast as he could after noticing the very irritated look on his face. He hurried down the class room stairs and out of the room before Hiroki found a book of some sort to throw at him. He quickly entered the office slamming the door behind him and packing his stuff up. As Miyagi picked up his bag the office door swung open and Hiroki stood in the door way absolutely furious!

'_Shit, shit!'_

Miyagi failed to notice that Hiroki already had a few hard back books in his head before grabbing all the books he could find in the room.

Hiroki raised his arm and chucked the first book aiming for Miyagi's head; Miyagi ducked and quickly pulled himself up again ready for the next book.

'Ha ha, Kamijou it was just a little joke. You know what that is right?'

Hiroki showed his teeth as if he were a wolf; he raised his arm yet again and yelled 'Bastard' as he threw the second hard back book. Fortunately Miyagi bent down at exactly the right time to grab the first book that had been thrown at him, dodging the second one.

You've lost me precious time with my sweet, beloved-' Hiroki stopped.

'Ah, yes? The really tall guy with the blackish hair, the one who's always smiling' Miyagi raised his eye brows and winked at Hiroki. Seriously Miyagi should have known better than to tease and make Hiroki even more mental than he already was.

'Shut up!' Hiroki grabbed the last book under his arm and threw it across the room as hard as he could. It went shooting across slamming into Miyagi's head. Miyagi fell back crash landing to the floor.

'_Jesus Christ that bloody canes! I don't know what kid wrote Kamijou is mental on that desk but I sure as heck agree with it.'_

Miyagi pulled himself up rubbing his bruised head to find that Hiroki had already left.

'Oh man, that hurt! He seriously has to loosen up'

Miyagi picked himself up and swung his bag over his shoulder once again walking out of the office and trailing out of the university. He lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth he stopped at the gate and looked both ways.

'_I better go this way; don't want to run into Kamijou after that performance'_

Miyagi began heading up the path he turned round slightly and noticed a figure just turning the corner. He was certain it was Hiroki as this man was carrying a load of books and pieces of paper. Miyagi laughed at how ridiculous Hiroki looked throwing books at him and how idiotic he looked waddling around the streets like that.

Miyagi gazed up into the sky, the moon was so bright it was lighting up the clouds.

He smiled as he took a puff on his smoke and carried on walking home.

When Miyagi entered his apartment building he climbed up the stairs to see his lover fast asleep on the floor.

'_If he thinks I'm going to carry him into my apartment and lay him on the bed he can think again.'_

Miyagi had to admit he looked cute, fast asleep outside his door but his apartment was right there. Miyagi sighed and bent down next to Shinobu and smiled. He quickly put out his cigarette as he promised Shinobu he was stopping.

'Shinobu'

The younger boy opened his eyes slightly and looked up at his lover smiling down at him.

'_Aw. Isn't he just-'_

'You're meant to carry me into your apartment, undress me and lay me on the bed. Moron.'

'_Not cute.' _

Miyagi ignored Shinobu's rude comment; he wondered over to his apartment door, unlocked and opened it. He then walked back to his lover and wrapped him in his arms carrying him over into his home and gently slamming the door behind him. Shinobu blushed as Miyagi tightened the grip around his body. He frowned at the way he could be so easily seduced by Miyagi.

Miyagi carried Shinobu over to his bedroom door and stopped out side it; he looked down at Shinobu who was blushing slightly. Miyagi pushed the door open with his foot enough for him to get in with Shinobu.

_Look at him. He's actually letting me take him to my bed this time, last time he refused to go in. _

Miyagi placed his little lover on the bed and stood tall over him.

'Is this what you wanted?' Miyagi stared down at Shinobu who slowly nodded; he did understand that Shinobu was a little nervous to be in his bed. Anything could happen really, he was glad Shinobu didn't let his nerves take over this time.

Miyagi fell on the bed hanging over the younger male, who was blushing like crazy up to his ears. Miyagi laughed to himself when he noticed and smiled to comfort Shinobu. Shinobu just frowned and looked away; Miyagi kept staring at him though.

Miyagi leaned down to Shinobu's face and breathed heavily on it to tease him.

'You smell of smoke liar'

Miyagi leaned up and looked at Shinobu who was now frowning furiously at his lover.

'Let me Apologize'

Miyagi's lips met Shinobu's. Shinobu closed his eyes tight he didn't want to look at Miyagi who would just make him blush even more. Miyagi stared at Shinobu and moved his hand underneath the young boy's shirt rubbing his stomach to tease him. Shinobu immediately grab onto the back of Miyagi's jumper pulling it to keep himself from yelling out.

Miyagi's tongue slid around the mouth of his lover.

Miyagi stopped and their lips parted, they both lay on the bed breathing heavily. Shinobu's eyes watering, and Miyagi's hand darting up and down his uke's warm body.

_He's so delicate it's unbelievable; even if I place my hand on Shinobu's face he'll be happy. _

'I-I'll make d-dinner' Shinobu struggled to talk. he quickly pulled himself up and ran out the room. Miyagi smiled to himself and pulled out a smoke from his pocket. He tempted to light it but in the end gave in to the cigarette.

After Dinner

The couple sat ether side of the table, staring at each other. Miyagi had his serious face on and Shinobu was frowning with his arms crossed.

'Dinner was good'

'Bet all you tasted was smoke'

'Ah, Shinobu it was one!'

'Fine, oh by the way can you go out side and pick up that bud you left on the floor it's making our place look messy'

'_Our place, what was he on about this is my apartment unless he wants to rent it or something?' _

'You want to rent?'

Shinobu frowned even harder at his seme, who really couldn't care less. In fact 'his seme' was actually very pissed of. He got to seduce his lover on his own bed, have a reasonably good dinner which he could taste! Then Shinobu has to turn on him and ruin everything. Shinobu stood up and walk out of the apartment slamming the door shut behind him.

The next day at the university 

'Ah, ready for first lesson Miyagi?' Hiroki stood at his desk packing up a few of his text books; Miyagi noticed how he took a few extra chalk boxes.

'I don't have any lessons till after lunch'

'Fine, don't make a mess'

'How was your night' Miyagi had asked to see if his employees night had been any better than his. Hiroki hesitated to answer.

'Fine'

'What did you do' Miyagi didn't hesitate to answer.

'Had dinner, slept'

'Alone?'

'No'

'With who?'

Miyagi looked up from his desk as he heard the noise of footsteps leaving the room. He sighed and began flicking through a couple of text books on his desk. He decided he'd just lean back on his chair and have a smoke seeing how no one was here to lecture him.

After half an hour Miyagi stood up and put out his 14th cigarette of the day, he wondered over to the door and stood outside it.

'_Ah, it's to quiet. Then again I don't want Shinobu showing up.'_

Just as Miyagi had thought about how quiet the bell went for next lesson, he crawled back into his office and fell into his chair.

'Ah, so bored!' he mumbled going to lit another cigarette until he suddenly heard the faint sound of footsteps making there way closer to the office.

'_Please don't be Shinobu please!'_

Miyagi poked his head out and stared down the hallway. A young boy a bit older than Shinobu turned the corner and was slowly walking up the hallway. As he got closer he noticed the boy's eyes were swollen and there were dry tear marks on his face. The boy looked at Miyagi and he quickly slid back into the office.

'_I recognize him; I think he's in Kamijou's class. Poor kid's going to get pelted with chalks.'_

After Miyagi could hear the student had past his office he poked his head out again and watched him walk up into Kamijou's class room. Miyagi stood still for a second wondering what would happen. He decided he'd go tell Kamijou that the student who just walked in had obviously been crying and to take it easy on him.

He'd obviously been crying and he knew Kamijou wasn't the type to be sympathetic.

Miyagi stood up but before he could even walk out the room, he heard a very mad Kamijou yelling his head of and then a classroom door slamming shut. Miyagi slowly stepped out and looked up the hallway, he noticed the same student now sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

Miyagi couldn't help but feel sorry for him he walked over and looked down at him.

'H-hey kid, are you okay?'

Miyagi watched as the student lifted his head to look at him, his eyes were full of tears and his face was red. He kind of reminded him of Shinobu when he cries, except Shinobu is so much cuter obviously and this kids ears didn't go pink.

Miyagi didn't know what to do usually when Shinobu cried he'd just seduce him but he couldn't do that in this situation.

The student didn't say much, he tried to mumble something but he couldn't and he just covered his face again and cried.

A few seconds later, Hiroki stormed out the class room and dragged the student onto his feet.

'Kamijou have a heart look at his face'

'He was late and he doesn't say a thing!'

'Kamijou he's obviously really upset about something'

Hiroki looked at the student who had his hand over his face; they both watched as they saw tears fall from his face and listened to his moans. Hiroki frowned and swung his classroom door open.

'Baka! You deal with it' Hiroki yelled slamming the door behind him.

Miyagi rubbed the back of his neck and looked around.

'_Shit what do I say?'_

The boy pulled out his phone and slid it open, Miyagi read the screen:

1 New text.

He watched as the student opened up the new text:

Did you like my little trick; he looked so cool begging for his life. Cutie

From: unknown number.

The boy slid the phone back down and began crying even more, he look as if he was going to collapse. Miyagi quickly lifted his hand and placed it on the students head ruffling his hair. He was surprised when the student immediately wrapped his arms around him and clenched the back of his head. The student was crying like mad now and wiping his eyes on Miyagi's shirt.

_Thank god Shinobu's not here, he'd be so jealous. I would love to see the look on his face if he'd seen this. Now what?_

Miyagi stood with his arms in the air; he wasn't going to hug the boy back how weird would that be.

'Do you want to go home?' Miyagi suggested, he knew he'd get over tons of books thrown at him for letting one of Kamijou's students go home.

'U-um, can I g-go to the h-hospital please, p-professor'.


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki could feel his eyes were swollen, he just couldn't stop himself from crying. The image of Usagi kept popping up in his head. He hurried up and around the corner of the university, even if he did look really upset it wasn't going to stop his teacher from pelting him. Misaki speed walk up the hallway noticing a teacher stood in the door way of the office watching Misaki. Misaki looked back and watched how the teacher crawled back into the office with no hesitation.

He wasn't planning on scaring the teacher but his face properly did.

As Misaki reached the door he walked into his class closing the door behind him. For some reason all the images of Usagi were filling his head and he couldn't concentrate. He felt as if he was going to crash to the floor, Misaki charged to a chair and sat down pulling out his note book and pen. He felt dizzy looking down at the board when he suddenly noticed his teacher looking directly at him.

'_Shit forgot to say anything'_

Misaki stared around him and watched while other students whispered and mumbled.

'U-um'

'It's Misaki'

'Yeah, Misaki…'

Misaki suddenly felt his eyes filling themselves with water. He was about to run out of the classroom but his professor already saved him the embarrassment.

'Get out of my classroom!'

Misaki stormed down the stairs leaving his book and pen. As he did the tears began falling out again. He couldn't hold them back his eyes were aching from the tears but not as much as his heart was aching from the shock. Misaki grabbed the door knob, swung the door open and fell out of the room and onto his knees before his teacher slammed the door behind him. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and the tears just flooded out of his eyes. Misaki leaned up against the wall and clenched his head with his hands. He didn't care what people thought of him crying on the floor, he didn't even care he could hear his own moans.

'_Usagi-san, Usagi-san I need to see you. You need to see me too.'_

'H-hey kid, are you okay?'

Misaki looked up, for a split second he hoped Usagi was standing smiling down at him. Lending him a hand and then happily pulling him into his body. A professor stood tall over him wondering what to do.

'D-don't leave m-me-' Misaki tried to tell the teacher not to leave him alone but he couldn't get the worlds out he just hid his face again and let the tears pour out.

_What's the point. Usagi-san what do I do?_

Misaki heard the classroom door open; someone gripped onto his arm and pulled him up onto his feet. He noticed his teacher, professor Kamijou looking at him. Misaki covered his face again, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

'Kamijou have a heart look at his face'

'He was late and he doesn't say a thing!'

'Kamijou he's obviously really upset about something'

The two professors squawked at each other before going silent. Misaki wondered if they were looking at him. He could feel tears running down his face and his cries were just as loud as before.

'Baka! You deal with it' Misaki looked up as his teacher angrily stormed back into his class and slam the door.

_What now? What should I do?_

Misaki looked down to the floor before feeling a vibration in his pocket. He quickly pulled out his phone and slid it open.

1 New text.

He opened up the new text and began reading.

Did you like my little trick; he looked so cool begging for his life. Cutie

From: unknown number

'_Bastard'_

Misaki slid his phone back down; he couldn't hold himself up any longer. Tears gushed out of his red eyes as his legs began wobbling. Misaki suddenly felt a hand on his head, his heart stopped.

'_Usagi-san!' _

He leapt into the professors arms and grabbed the back of his head if he kept his eyes shut it would feel like he was holding Usagi. Misaki wiped his eyes along the professor's shirt like he would do if it had been Usagi he was crying on.

'Do you want to go home?'

'U-um, can I g-go to the h-hospital please, p-professor'.

Misaki watched as the Professor turned his head lightly and squinted at him.

'The hospital? Are you ill?'

Misaki looked up at the teacher; he was clinging onto the professor's shirt trying to stand up.

'P-please take me'

The teacher must have seen how desperate Misaki was to go see Usagi. Misaki didn't understand why this was happening everything was fine until this morning. Misaki and this professor walked out together, the teacher had his arm around Misaki keeping him safe.

As Misaki sat in the professor's car he reminded himself of earlier.

Earlier

'U-usagi-san'

Misaki felt his heart sink, as he stared out the door way. The one he loved, lying on the floor covered in bruises. Blood ran along the floor from where Misaki's lover was lying. He couldn't breathe looking down at Usagi made him feel sick. Misaki fell onto his knees with his mouth hung open. Water began filling his eyes, he didn't want to blink and let them flood out like he usually did so instead he let his vision get blurry.

Misaki didn't have a clue what to do; he placed one hand on Usagi's chest and shivered. Usagi was cold; Misaki looked at his Seme's head an open wound was bleeding on it.

Misaki could now feel the tears running of his face and onto his hands.

He immediately rammed out his phone and began dialing '999' Misaki held the phone to his head a listened. Nodding as he gave the details to the clinical assessor.

'Are you related in anyway?'

'No' Misaki didn't want them to know he and the famous Usagi were lovers or the fact he was gay.

A few minutes later Misaki heard a siren and the engine of an ambulance shooting round the corner of his street. Misaki was laying over Usagi holding his tight and telling him he was going to be okay, Usagi was unconscious but Misaki was still touching and talking to him as if he were alive and thriving.

'Thank you for calling, you can be of to school now young boy we'll take care of it from here' Misaki looked up and noticed three older men charging up the hall way wearing white suits and carrying a stretcher between them.

'No!'

'I'm sorry, if you're not related you can go we've got this under control!'

Misaki watched as they tried to pull him of Usagi, he gripped on Usagi and let his tears fall onto him.

'No, please Usagi-san. Don't let them take you!' Misaki felt his heart booming he couldn't watch the one he loved being taken out of his arms and away from him. One of the younger guys of the three grabbed Misaki by his arms and pulled him and Usagi apart.

'Usagi-san! Usagi-san! No, don't go. Let me free I need to go with him' Misaki screeched this down the hall way as he watched his lover being taken away by the two men on a stretcher. He struggled and tried stomping on the doctor's feet that was holding him against his will.

'_Usagi-san I can't watch you go! I- I lo-'_

Misaki fell to his knees as the doctor released him; the Farley young adult squatted down next to him.

'I'm so sorry, he'll be fine young man and we'll be sure to let his relatives know he's in hospital' Misaki looked up his eyes full of tears as his listened to this man. Misaki wanted to slap this man for giving him false actions. He didn't want a doctor squatting down next to him, smiling like everything was fine and saying things like that in such a cheerful voice. The medic slipped Misaki his card and smiled once again.

He watched the guy stand up and walk of, Misaki swore he recognized him but he couldn't care at all at this time.

Misaki red the card;

Kusuma Nowaki  
Main Intern

All Saints Hospital.

'Give me back Usagi-san!'

The doctor completely ignored him.

'Bastard!'


	5. Chapter 5

Earlier

Nowaki completely ignored the young boy on the floor who was crying like mad and screeching his head of.

'Bastard!'

Nowaki charged down the flat stairs trying to catch up to his work friends before they dashed of to the hospital to help that man. He zoomed out the front door and watched them began to drive of as fast as he could he ran towards the ambulance and knocked on the back of the van. The ambulance sped to a stop and he quickly ran to the front and jumped in.

The ambulance sped of with its siren on warning vehicles to move aside.

'Kusuma, we need to you to find a surgeon ready for a big operation'

Nowaki nodded as they rammed up into the hospital gates, they all jumped out the two older men charged to the back to get the man out as Nowaki scooted into the hospital and ran franticly trying to find a doctor ready to operate.

He dashed up to the desk at the front entrance.

'There's a man injured outside, he's unconscious and he's loosing a lot of blood could you please find me a doctor ready to operate as soon as possible'

A few moments later Nowaki sent an experienced doctor out to help the men as he stood in the waiting room watching everyone mumbling and looking around. He assured them nothing was wrong and they shouldn't worry.

Nowaki wanted to find that boy who'd been so upset earlier and make sure he knew this man would be fine.

Nowaki felt like checking if his precious lover was ok. He pulled out his phone and stepped out of the hospital.

To: Hiroki

Hiro-san, just checking your okay

I've had a tough day at work and it's only the morning

How are you?

Nowaki loved sending texts to Hiroki, he knew it would always make his lover blush or frown in embarrassment. Or Hiroki would stand reading it and mumble under his breath 'that idiot' but really be thinking 'I love him'. Nowaki smiled.

The waiting room was packed with rumors of the past 15 minutes Nowaki had heard a few like 'I Heard someone got hit by the ambulance' and another one 'I heard those two older men were found in a room together by the younger one who was left to save the poor injured man'. Nowaki sighed, he was the gay man yet no one seemed to ever notice.

Nowaki decided to go and wait around the area he'd seen the injured man taken, a few people ran in and out from time to time but nothing really happened outside the doors.

A few minutes passed and Nowaki sat on the benches out side the room checking his watch from time to time. Nowaki reached into his pocket and toke out his phone he slid it up and looked down at the screen.

1 new message.

Nowaki clicked onto the open button and read down the screen.

Nowaki I'm teaching and why do you feel the need to text me every minute of the day

I've had a tough morning to.

Now I'll talk to you later

From: Hiroki.

Nowaki smiled his job was done.

A few hours later after Nowaki had been playing with the children in the 'kiddies ward' and working with his Senpai for a bit he decided to go and see if that man was okay now just for that young boy he'd met and recognized earlier. He wanted to walk in but considered the fact that they might still be operating. Nowaki trotted round and watched threw a window. It looked as if they were just finishing up, the man was still lying on the bed eyes closed and the doctors where moving around and packing all the equipment up.

Nowaki moved himself closer to the window and tried to looked at the scanner in the corner of them room, it would certainly tell him if this man had a successful operation. The young boy he'd met earlier was certainly related, anyone could see that from how upset he was getting.

Yet he properly still went of to school, if it had been Hiroki crying over him on the floor and then the doctors telling him to go to work just because he'd told them he wasn't related (For obvious reasons). Nowaki would kill the doctors who told him to do that.

'Excuse me Nowaki your needed' Nowaki spun round and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment he must have really been staring into the window.

'Sorry Senpai. I'm just coming'

Nowaki smiled at his friend and walk on out of the dead end he'd been standing in. Nowaki followed his friend who was taking him threw the corridors down to the lower blocks.

'Why am I needed and where are we going Senpai?'

'We need to sort the files from A to Z like last month'

Nowaki remembered doing most of it last month, and how his work friend had walked out at least 3 times because of the smell'

'_I'm sorry Kusuma but the smell is too strong for my nose' _

'_its okay Senpai I'll do it I'm use to the smell of petrol I've been down here a lot more often than you.'_

Nowaki sighed as he followed after the man in front of him; they entered the room which surprising smelt more like new leather than petrol. He watched as his friend pulled out the files from the top shelf and placed them down onto the desk.

'U-um Nowaki'

Nowaki looked up at the man sitting in front of him.

'You do this one' Nowaki was handed a smaller file to sort; he began flicking through to find everyone's name who started with A.

Nowaki sat watching his work friend shaking a bit as he flicked through his file.

'Senpai…? Is it the smell again?'

Nowaki stood up and walked over to his friend; he reached for his arm and dragged him to his feet.

'Senpai'

Nowaki was pushed up against the wall and held against his will by his shoulder. He stared at his friend who was smirking. Nowaki's heart was racing he couldn't move his body at all to push the man holding him away.

'I've always wanted…'

A hand slid up Nowaki's jumper and made its way over his nipples.

'…To touch you.'

You could certainly tell by Nowaki's face he wasn't happy in fact he looked frightened. The man pressed his lips onto Nowaki's, tongues swerving around each others mouths. Nowaki opened his eyes slightly and watched as his friend blushed and tightened his grip around Nowaki's shoulder. He couldn't help but kiss back with effort; Nowaki turned his head for air.

'S-stop it'

He positioned his hands in front of his chest and pushed the man with great force. His friend crashed into the wall and fell to the ground rubbing his chest with his eyes firmly shut. Nowaki didn't hesitate; he dashed out of the room and left his friend to be alone. Nowaki wanted to leave the hospital, find Hiroki and take him home to love and apologize.

As he ran towards the exit someone grabbed his arm and span him round.

'Kusuma, I have something to tell you about that man you were worried about earlier'

'N-no, not now sorry' Nowaki shook his head slightly still a little dazed after what just happened and how he'd betrayed Hiroki, his precious Hiro-san would never forgive him. The woman in front of him squinted slightly which brought Nowaki to his senses.

'The man, please is he ok?'

'We found out some information on him, Usami _Akihiko_. He's 28 years old an currently an author, we also found out he has a relationship at the moment but nothing about who and where that person is'

Nowaki's mind kept flash backing to that boy. Could he have been the one this man is in a relationship with?

'Is he okay?' Nowaki looked the women in the eyes hoping to god that he was.

'Well, actually we have a slight problem…'

The women stopped speaking when a loud voice interrupted them and everyone else in the waiting room. Nowaki turned round slightly to listen.

'I'm sorry; who do you want to see?

'Usami Akihiko'

'What's your name sir?'

Smiling devilishly the man by the desk then replied

'Isaka Ryuuichiro'.


	6. Chapter 6

Still keeping his hands on the driving wheel Miyagi peered over at the young boy sat next to him. He still wasn't sure how they both ending up in his car together and why they were so desperate to get to the hospital. Miyagi caught a glimpse of the student's reflection on the window; his eyes were red raw and his face stained in dry tear marks.

'U-um' Miyagi really didn't know what to say, he was so desperate to find out why he was driving this boy to the hospital and it could know be classed as his business. The student's head face Miyagi and gave him a very upsetting look. Miyagi couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew driving him up to the hospital was a big deal for the student but he wanted to do more. If Shinobu was so upset he'd certainly help him, and this boy reminded him of his lover.

'W-what's going on?' Miyagi stuttered as he said this still watching the road, he was slightly frightened to find out in case the student was ill.

He stopped at the red light and looked at the boy who was pulling himself to speak. The traffic light turned green and Miyagi drove up getting closer to the hospital, getting more nervous. Still waiting for his answer Miyagi noticed his phone ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket slightly and read the name on the front; Kamijou.

'_Shit, he's got to be furious!'_

The student's eyes began turning once again red and his cheeks covering in tears.

'_Great Miyagi, you made him cry again. He's so cute, so much like Shinobu'_

They pulled into the hospital car park and rammed the brakes at the closest space to the entrance. Miyagi and the student zipped their seatbelts off, swung the car doors open and darted into the hospital. The student led Miyagi in; the boy was frantic still crying his eyes out. The boy was miming what looked like a name to Miyagi, they zoomed up to the desk crashing the bell and yelling at someone to see them. Miyagi held the boys arm gently he looked as if he were going to collapse any moment and he wasn't going to let one of Kamijou's students get hurt. A young male nurse walked out a little shocked at the amount of noise the two of them were making. He smiled and shrugged at the mental looking boy and his teacher.

'Usami Akihiko!'

Miyagi stood still, he recognized that name. He also recognized this nurse standing in front of them and he'd seen Kamijou being held up against the office were they worked by this man. The nurse took a closer look at the boy who was barely able to open his eyes and pulled back in shock.

'_Shit, what's happening! Usami Akihiko… wasn't that Kamijou's student or something? Why the hell did this idiot nurse look so disappointed?' _

The young male at the desk looked around for something to say and then gave us the '_wait here'_ sign, with his hand.

'No! No, bastard! Come back!'

Miyagi would have done _a_ Kamijou and slapped this kid around the head for swearing at his elder but it looked like the pain had already punished him enough. He looked around after hearing a few mumbles; everyone was staring at the student next to him and shaking their head.

'_Noisy Buggers'_

Miyagi released his gripped around the student's arm and the student immediately fell to the floor slamming his fist to it as he did.

'Oh please, please help me'

Miyagi listened to the kid pleading to him, he felt heartbroken for the poor boy. He clenched his chest and leaned down next to the boy.

'U-um, listen kid there's nothing we can do if they won't let us in we can't go in. Now let's go back to school and calm you down, yeah?'

Miyagi smiled as the boy slowly looked up at him, he looked mad as he frowned at the professor failing to comfort him.

'No fucking way!'

Miyagi jumped back and the student tried to push him out of his way as he stood up. Miyagi pulled himself up and charged after the boy who was heading towards the ward doors.

'Hey kid, you can't go through there please stop this mad behavior!'

Although Miyagi was worried about where they were heading, he still had one main thought in his mind.

'_Shit I sound like Kamijou so badly'_

Miyagi tried reaching for the student's arm as many times as he got close to him but every time he missed the student became more aware of Miyagi's tries. The boy pushed his way through the double doors trying to slam them in Miyagi's face after him. Miyagi quickly dodge the flying doors and pushed himself through after the kid.  
The student headed up the ward looking in each and every room he past.

'Stop you brat! Come back!'

The student suddenly stopped and Miyagi quickly grabbed hold of his arm and frowned angrily at him. The boy toke no interest in Miyagi's fearful look instead he listened to what the doctors at the end of the hall were saying.

'Yes, Usami Akihiko was brought in this morning. He's in here now I have to talk to you about a problem-'

'Bastards!'

The student yelled up at the doctors as he heard this and pulled away from Miyagi's grip. Miyagi tried to reach for him again and missed. They doctors ran away in fright as the mental student charged up after them Miyagi still trying to clutch the boy.

'Usagi-san, Usagi-san!'

They reached the back of the hallway and the door that was there, the student pushed the door open and stood frightened leaving Miyagi with enough time to pounce on him and drag him out of the room. Miyagi pulled as hard as he could to try and get the boy away from the sight. Tear after tear fell down his face, his hands ready to punch anyone who got in his way.  
Miyagi scratched the boy's hands making his let go of the door handle.

'USAGI-SAN don't let them take me! Baka let go of me!'

Miyagi began tearing up; it must be so heart breaking for the student he was so determined to get out of the hospital. A few more Doctors charged up the hall and grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders and arms pulling him out of the doorway and dragging his down the hall.  
He walked two steps before completely collapsing on himself and refusing to walk, the doctor's and Miyagi still continued to drag him leaving his legs sliding after him.

'O-oh please, dear God please I'm begging you!'

Miyagi's gut felt awful the student sounded so desperate, so breathless it was cruel.

'No don't do this, I-I need him!'

The student screamed and began fussing again pulling himself away and clawing the Doctors coats. Nothing to make Miyagi feel worse, the look on that student's face made his whole body fall it was awful.

They pushed through and exited the ward, everyone in the room stood in silence listening to the student's screams and cries.

'Someone help me, please I'm begging you so much help me!'

No one moved. Miyagi watched the student again fuss and he broke away from the grip of a few doctors he has his eyes directly on one man across the room standing at the desk. Miyagi looked up at the man who was smirking at the student.

'_What the fuck is funny about this!?' _

The boy stopped and frowned still looking at this man.

'I hate you!'


	7. Chapter 7

_**PLEASE IGNORE THE JUNJO ROMANTICA MANGA;JUNJO MISAKE. IF YOU'VE READ THAT YOU'LL SAY THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE… SO IMAGINE IT WAS NEVER MADE. **__****__** THANK YOU.**_

_**&I know this is really unrealistic but I didn't know what else to do and I'm kind-a trying to bring this story to an end. Sorry if its crap.**_

'I hate you!'

'_Hate, hate'_

Misaki stood still for a few moments; hate was such a strong, piercing word. Even said by a stranger the word can still hurt someone. He wanted to close his eyes and slowly open them to find himself in Usagi-san's bed. His mouth would be dry, his eyes would be focusing and his lover would be hanging over him brushing the silky hair away from his eyes and rubbing his forehead.  
Tears built up inside of Misaki's eyes. That might never happen again… he wasn't allowed to see Usagi so how could he be sure his lover was fine.

'Oh, yes and I _love_ you…' the man still smirking paused for a moment. 'Cutie'

Misaki's whole body rose with rage as he remember the text with the same word 'cutie' none other than this guy would say it. He could have guessed.  
Misaki couldn't hold himself back; he flew forward charging towards _this _man. He suddenly lost all strength in his body and fell a few moments after charging. Misaki's whole body crashed to the floor making a loud thudding noise.

'Owww' Misaki mumbled as the teacher with him dashed over sliding to the floor to check on him.

'Kid you alright?' he yelled brushing Misaki off. The professor looked up at the man who was _still_ smirking.

'You think this is funny! This kid is in so much pain and your grinning, what have you got to do with this anyway? Why does he act like he wants to hurt you!?' He screamed slamming his fist to the floor.

The man sniggered and the professor grinded his teacher and frowned violently at him. A few moments later the man let out a boisterous laugh lasted over minutes. Misaki looked up, his cheeks covered in running tears.

'_Why aren't the doctors doing anything… are they afraid' _

At that very moment the young male nurse the two had seen earlier stepped forward in front of them.

'Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid you have to leave! You're causing quite a scene' he told.

'That won't be necessary' the man smiled reaching into his coat pocket slowly everyone around them began to mumble. The sick man began pulling his hand back out clutching a small gun. The patient's began gasping as it was shown to everyone in the room as if it were a prize pig. Misaki's heart stopped.

'… _a gun, he's got a fucking gun!?'_

'Move' the man pointed the gun at the poor professor caught up in everything and repeated himself. The teacher slowly got up and held his arms up walking away backwards.

'Misaki Takahashi… Akihiko's little cutie, I hate you.'

Misaki mouth was dry; he could hardly keep his eyes open they were so sore from crying. The room was silent, and had anyone made a move to call the police he'd probably point the gun at them.

'Akihiko was _everything_ to me… how do you think I feel cutie?'

Misaki didn't answer he was scared to. The slightest word out of place could set him off. Misaki always knew he was strange… something weird about this guy he'd always think.

'Answer me' Misaki swallowed. 'Answer me or your little pet teacher gets it'

Misaki immediately reacted.

'S-sad…'

'Sad he says, mm I was sad… but I had you wrapped round my little finger for so long. Making you believe I was your friend. I will tell you again… I hate you Cutie.'

Misaki hated being told he was hated. It was too cruel too heart breaking, it slipped out earlier but this man kept saying it over and over.

'Say my name Cutie'

Misaki looked up; the small gun the man was grasping was slowly moving down to Misaki's head. Misaki wanted Usagi, he _needed_ Usagi.

'Fucking say it!'

'Isaka… Isaka Ryuuichiro'

Isaka began laughing hysterically, he began leaning over from laughter.

'That felt so good midget.'

'Do you actually care about Akihiko? He tells me you are just a pain, just an eye sore'

Misaki couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this true?

'…and yet he loves you, with all his heart. I loved him with all my heart and if I can't have you sure as hell can't!'

Misaki noticed the finger around the trigger grabbed a tighter grip getting ready for the pull. He wasn't the only one that noticed everyone around held their ears and a few people ran out as fast as they could.

'Good bye cutie'

'Kid, move out the way!' the teacher yelled pouncing into the air.

The sound of a gunshot entered the room and a few moments later the sound of a body thudding to the floor also entered the room.

Isaka dropped his gun as he looked down at what he'd done.


	8. Chapter 8

Egoist

Nowaki tightened his eyes as the gun was grasped tighter. From that moment on everything seemed to move in slow motion, Nowaki held his ears and kneeled down slightly.

'Kid, move out the way!'

Nowaki's felt his hands tighten and his brows frown as he listened to that voice. It sounded like the teacher who'd entered the hospital with the boy earlier... but he wasn't quite sure.

'I said fucking move, baka!' The voice yelled again.

Nowaki's eyes shot open, and his jaw dropped as he watched.  
'Hiro-san!' He spat 'Hiro-san, Hiro-san!' he repeated.

'_Why is Hiro-san here!? Why, why Hiro-san?'_

Is it lunch already, Nowaki thought he should have known Hiro-san would show up.

'Kamijo-sensei!' the boy on the floor said with a shocked look on his face.  
'Professor Kamijo, w-why...' The black haired teacher on the floor slowly looked at Nowaki who caught him out of the corner of his eye.

Hiroki dashed toward the young boy. Nowaki noticed the trigger being pulled exactly the same time as his Hiro-san jumped to push the boy out of the way.

_Bang._

Screams flooding the room as the body hit the floor. Blood covered the young boy's face and body who was on the floor staring at the body lying in front of him. He began breathing heavily as he took in what had just happened.

This _Isaka_ suddenly dropped the heavy gun and fell to the floor. His eyes widened and his body hunched as he touched the body.  
'No, d-don't touch him with your hands! Your sick murderous hands have just-just... ' Nowaki screamed, he sounded furiously that many people had began dialling on their mobiles. 'Just don't move!' he continued.  
Nowaki pushed past a few people and skidded to the floor, already the amount of blood gushing out of Hiroki's body was insane. Nowaki rested his hand on his lovers wound, Hiroki frowned.  
'It hurts, N-Nowaki' he moaned. Nowaki hadn't cried in a long time but seeing his lover in pain killed him inside. Tears gathered up in the corner of his eyes and after one small blink they trickled down his cheeks.

'Kamijo' the teacher shuffled into the pool of blood next to Nowaki and glared down at his friend he then slowly looked round at the boy who was sitting in shock.

Terrorist

'_What's going on, I entered a hospital and expected to be safe. My phones been constantly vibrating and this kid on the floor is practically frozen. Shit, Kamijo is covered in blood.'_

Miyagi watched the tall dark haired man net to him pull out a small mobile and ring a 3 numbered number.

'Ambulance... yes... bleeding, he's been shot... yes.... okay _**arigato' **_

_'__**He has a lot of strength; he did that without shedding a tear yet now he can't hold back' **_

_**Romantica**_

'_I came to see Usagi-san, that's all I wanted. I didn't expect Isaka to be here, did he expect me here? Obviously... the man doesn't carry a gun ever where. I don't know, I can't speak or move this figure in front of me... it's to awful but I can't look away. That could have been me on the floor, but I wouldn't have anyone crying and hanging over me like he has.'_

Misaki heard over 3 sirens pull up near the hospital entrance, he hoped at least one would be the police and fortunately they all were, but his professor really needed an ambulance.

Egoist/Hiroki's P.O.V

'_Ouch, it really hurts. I'm not sure why, what just happened? Did I get shot? I've never seen Nowaki cry so hard, he cried before when I went to hospital... but that was for a broken arm which he caused.'_

'_Hiro-san you fell!?'  
'No, I flew!? Stupid baka it's your fault for making me climb the tree!'  
Nowaki smiled, he just wanted to show Hiro-san the amazing view from up there.  
'Ouch, my arm... I can't move it. Look what you've done now?'  
'It's broken Hiro-san' Nowaki silenced himself '... I hurt you Hiro-san' Nowaki's eyes began puffing up as he looked down at the swollen arm; a few tears fell out as he touched it gently.  
'You don't need to cry I'll be fine...'_

'I'll be fine...' Hiroki whispered as Nowaki held on his lover.  
'No, no Hiro-san not this time and if I'd just left at lunch we could have gotten away from all this'.

Egoist

Half a dozen police charged into the hospital holding their guns high and yelling at everyone to stay calm and get down.  
Isaka stood still ready for his punishment; Nowaki watched them take him and the poor patients away. He wasn't leaving; he was staying to take care of Hiroki. The boy on the floor got carried out and the other professor followed. The police blocked any way to get into any of the wards.  
Nowaki watched the black haired professor begin telling exactly what had happened.  
Nowaki was slowly pulled up and dragged out the hospital with a little force, he was a bit dazed after what had happened and usually wouldn't dare be moved if he was told or made to but he couldn't help himself.

Nowaki's vision began to blur and he found himself falling into a deep sleep...


End file.
